Penguin Fortress (3-)2(-1)
Penguin Fortress (3-)2(-1) is a version of 3-2-1 Penguins!, but the characters are voiced by Team Fortress 2 characters. Characters *Zidgel: The Rockhopper's captain who appears to be a cross between heroic James T. Kirk and vain Ted Baxter. He is always concerned about his appearance, especially his hair. Zidgel also should wear glasses, but his vanity doesn't allow it. He is now voiced by Engineer. *Midgel: The Rockhopper's engineer and pilot who is short and speaks with an Australian accent. Midgel sometimes says "Banzai!" and pulls out a bonsai to trim a branch before driving the ship. He is now voiced by Soilder. Not only that, he now says "Attack!" rather than "Banzai!". Since he is now voiced by Soilder. *Fidgel: The doctor/scientist of the Rockhopper's crew. Many of his inventions are odd, such as the Gileezle which is the crew's object resizer gun, but can also be useful. From photos in the first episode, we see that Fidgel physically resembles Jason's and Michelle's grandpa, Grandmum's deceased husband. He is now voiced by Medic. *Kevin: While Kevin has no specific job on the ship, other than cleaning, he is always ready to help when needed by the others. He also sometimes answers questions or solves problems without being aware of it. He is now voiced by Heavy. *Jason: 7-year-old twin brother of Michelle who goes on adventures with the penguins. He is now voiced by Scout. *Michelle: 7-year-old twin sister of Jason who also goes with the penguins on some of their adventures. She is now voiced by Pyro. *Grandmum: Jason and Michelle's blue-haired British grandmother who often gives them advice from the bible, especially from the book of Proverbs. Unlike the other characters (Who have a TF2 voice, she is now voiced by The King from the CDI Zelda games. *Baron von Cavitus: The main antagonist after the original six videos. Originally known as Bert Bertman, he was a classmate of Fidgel's back when they were students at the Academy. He is the inventor of the Galeezle (the device which allows Jason and Michelle to be shrunken to Penguin size). Having been made fun of because of being a hamster he went bad and tried to take over the Academy and name himself Honorary Dean of Evil. Some time later he built himself a robot suit and attempted to take over the galaxy. He is defeated when the penguins teased at him when they destroyed his robot suit and caused him to retreat defeating him thus foiling his plans. In the robot, he is voiced by Robo-Soilder. While as a hamster, he is voiced by a high picthed Heavy. *Admiral Strap: The Penguin's commanding officer. As strict and militaristic as he seems, he has a soft spot for Michelle. In the original six videos, Admiral Strap is not seen and communicates to the penguins via fax machine. In the later shows, he interacts via speakerphone with the Penguins in order to give them their missions. He is now voiced by the announcer. *Sol: A wise old bartender at the Comic Lounge and friend of Jason, Michelle and the penguins, whom he also advises. He is now voiced by Spy. Other characters such as The Lizard King is now voiced by Sniper & Uncle Blobb, who is now voiced by a low pitched Heavy, while more are voiced by Youtube Poop characters (Ex. the Tiki King voiced by Finn Mcmissle from Cars 2.) Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Category:WageGannon6's Pages